


To the emperor! - Shanks x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	To the emperor! - Shanks x Reader

“Let’s celebrate everyone! Our great captain, the red haired Shanks has been declared a pirate emperor!” Yasopp cheers, hyping the red haired pirates. You were so graciously handed the task of bartender for the occasion, you were excited for your captain, though you weren’t able to join in on the drinking fun. Everyone wasted no time demanding stein after stein of booze, running you ragged after the first hour of serving drinks and refilling empty mugs. Shanks would drink more than anyone on the crew, demanding more and more even though his mug was still full at times. Everyone was so lively and drunk all around you, and there you were sober as a bird, frustrated and tired. As you were refilling a glass, Lucky Roo tapped your shoulder, “h-hey little lady, the captain wants to see you, I’ll take over from here,” he chimed drunken and swaying. He pushed you out of the bar and gave you a thumbs up. You made your way through the drunken crowd of pirates, looking for your captain, when you feel a strong hand reach and grab your hip, pulling you towards a firm, warm body.

“Hey there beautiful,” a deep, rugged, drunken voice rumbles in your ear after pulling you close to them. You turn to the man you were being held by, his face now nestling in your hair, it was none other than your goofy captain, the red haired Shanks, “mmm your hair smells nice,” he rumbled drunken next to your ear. You shudder as his breath tickled your ear, “L-Lucky Roo said you needed to see me,” you stammered. “Oh yeah? I forgot what for,” he chuckles, holding your waist tighter as he continued to burrow his face in your neck and hair, tickling you. “C-can I go then?” You ask slightly giggly. “Mmm no. Take off your pants,” he hummed, lightly biting your neck. “W-w-what?” You gasp. “I can’t get my mind off your body, I need you right here, right now,” he breathes, reaching for your bottoms. “C-captain, people are around us, w-we can’t,” you protest, struggling to get him to stop undoing your bottoms. “Nobody is paying attention, just stay quiet and no one will be the wiser,” he rumbles sliding your bottoms down with your panties half way down your thighs. He had already taken himself out prior to removing your pants, slipping his shaft between your thighs and thrusting anxiously, “just a little, I promise I’ll leave you alone after this,” he begged childishly.

You bit your lip, “f-fine, but make it quick okay, I don’t want people to stare,” you give in. He grins excitedly and propped himself back against a tree with you resting in front of him, causally slipping himself inside you. He began to thrust carefully and placed his hand over your mouth, “there, now no one will hear you,” he rumbles. You close your eyes, trying to ignore the fact that this was all happening in the open, not wanting to know if you were being watched. Your body was on fire after a few thrusts, his thrusts going faster, your moans were quiet against his hands. “You just got tighter, you must be really excited,” he rumbles in your ear, giving harder thrusts. You retaliated by biting his palm, earning a chuckle from him, “you like that don’t you? The risk of being watched must be such a turn on for you.” He teased you endlessly, only furthering your arousal, it had seemed you had a kink you didn’t even know of. You were nearing your limit when he suddenly pulls out, “there, all done,” he chimed, not finishing himself. You shoot him a glare, “what? I did just say a little,” he rumbles, pulling your bottoms back up before adjusting himself. “Later, we’ll celebrate privately, so I can hear you scream,” he breathes in your ear, hot breath tickling your lobe. He kissed your cheek then grinned, “can I get another beer?” You shoot him a look before kissing his cheek, “aye captain, but later, I’m getting you back,” you wink, walking away. He grinned goofy and watched you leave, closely watching your backside.


End file.
